Cicatrices
by LonelyD
Summary: Les cicatrices du Joker ont une certaine signification qui prend tout son sens lorsqu'il se trouve confronté au Batman. Elles ne sont pas seulement des souvenirs laissés par la vie, elles sont aussi son empreinte et le témoin de ses combats.


Fandom: The Dark Knight.

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de DC Comics et la création de Bob Kane et Bill Finger, les films sont de Christopher Nolan.

Pairing: Légère allusion à un Joker/Batman.

Rating: T.

Genre: Angst, léger (très, très léger ) Horror.

Note: Ma première publication sur ce fandom et pourtant c'est loin d'être le premier texte que j'écris sur Batman, d'ailleurs, je publierai sûrement d'autres textes. Je me suis basée sur les films de Nolan et la version du Joker de Ledger. Ce n'est rien qu'un petit OS mettant en scène une énième confrontation entre le Joker et Batman, écrit sur un coup de tête, sans grande originalité à vrai dire. J'avais juste envie de les mettre scène. Il n'y a pas vraiment de relation homosexuelle, mais j'y fais très légèrement allusion. Et le Joker balance quelques remarques de mauvais goût. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que ce texte vous plaira. Bonne lecture!

* * *

La pièce cachée des lueurs de la lune, perdue en plein milieu de Gotham entre ses immeubles sordides et ses rues corrompues était sombre. Seule une bougie l'éclairait, posée sur la table qui séparait le Batman de sa Némésis, jouant des ombres sur le visage blafard du Joker. Les fenêtres avaient été barricadées à l'aide de planches et de clous. L'endroit n'avait rien de rassurant, il semblait sans issue. Le Batman s'était fait prendre au piège par le Joker, une erreur stupide qu'il devrait payer cher. Il était désormais prisonnier de ce dernier, enserré dans d'épaisses cordes, pratiquement incapable de bouger. Face à lui, le Joker le dévisageait. C'était son sourire, comme figé pour l'éternité, ancré dans sa chair, qui semblait le fixer. Chaque marque, chaque trou était visible du Batman qui y aurait presque pu lire ses histoires. Sa voix traînante, cassée, trancha le silence.

« Tu penses vraiment que je vais te tuer ? »

Le Joker laissa échapper un rire hystérique et jeta sa tête en arrière, accrochant son regard au plafond délabré. Il reprit son souffle et se calma après quoi il se défit d'un soupir. Le sourire que le Joker lançait une fois de plus au Batman ne l'effrayait plus. Après des années passées à le poursuivre, ce dernier était totalement ouvert à sa folie et à ses tours. Il n'y existait plus de surprise désormais. Plus de questions, seulement de la rage et de la colère, comme un feu détruisant tout l'espoir résidant au plus profond de son être.

« Pourquoi te tuerai-je, Batman ? Donne-moi juste une raison. »

Le Batman ne dit rien. Il garda ses lèvres fermées aux mots du Joker. Tous ces discours que le criminel avait semés autour de lui, érigeant un monde à son image, détraqué, ne le blessaient pas. Ils ne l'avaient jamais fait.

« Tu ne comprends pas ? Tout ce temps que j'ai passé à essayer de brûler cette ville, à instiller le chaos au coeur de Gotham, la pute corrompue... Et elle n'a jamais été totalement mienne. Ni la tienne. Mais tu étais toujours là pour botter le cul à tous les petits voyous qui la pourrissaient. Tu étais là pour arrêter tout ce que j'entreprenais, tout ce que je tentais de réaliser, contre moi. Mais je n'ai jamais vraiment tenté de te tuer. Ou peut-être juste un peu. »

Le Joker tira du fond de ses entrailles quelques éclats. Comme un verre qu'on aurait brisé, les tessons allèrent labourer les murs et entailler le visage déjà meurtri du héros aux prises d'un des criminels les plus dérangés de Gotham. Quelques lésions étaient déjà visibles: des ecchymoses et des coupures barrant ses bras, là où son équipement avait été arraché, des boursoufflures au niveau des lèvres et des yeux et des incisions profondes dans ses deux cuisses. Le Joker avait laissé son empreinte sur le justicier masqué, presque marqué son territoire.

« Tu me connais mieux que quiconque. Je ne peux pas résister à la douce sensation du meurtre, rappela-t-il de sa voix éraillée, accompagnée de quelques rires moqueurs. Je ne veux pas te tuer. »

Le Joker se leva brusquement et attrapa la bougie posée sur la table pour la mettre au sol avant de balayer le mobilier en bois, seul obstacle entre lui et le Batman, d'un seul coup de pied. Il fondit sur le Chevalier Noir, agrippant ses épaules de ses mains noueuses. Le souffle de l'ennemi le plus féroce du Batman claqua dans son cou. Chaud. Ni effrayant, ni écoeurant, mais dérangeant. Et son couteau sanglant, heurtant la robuste mâchoire du héros, testa la chair.

« Tu n'as pas peur, n'est-ce pas ? Ce serait un comble... Et tu me décevrais si tu l'étais. Je - je ne veux pas te tuer, reste calme. Mais si tu veux, tu peux rire. Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de t'entendre rire, cher Batman... Puisque je veux juste m'amuser un peu. »

Le Batman essaya de se détacher de la prise de la corde sur ses poignets, mais la poigne si serrée qui le rendait bien trop vulnérable face à son ennemi n'avait pour conséquence que de teinter sa peau d'hématomes bleus.

« Je veux juste m'amuser... M'amuser un peu. Avec toi. Seulement avec toi, Batman. »

Il se moqua du héros masqué, tressautant si près de lui que celui-ci pouvait sentir chaque rire que le Joker expulsait. Ces mimiques semblaient être celles d'une hyène et le visage du Batman se retrouva en être fouetté.

« J'espère que tu aimeras ma petite chauve-souris ! Sans quoi cela ne sera pas aussi... plaisant que cela pourrait l'être. Mais, Bats, arrête d'essayer de te libérer de tes liens. Si pressé que tu es ! Il ne faut pas... Je vais essayer de faire durer le plaisir. Tu vas voir, tu vas aimer. »

Le sourire du Joker était si grand que le Batman aurait pu compter le nombre de dents que le criminel avait. Sa langue traversa les barrières de sa bouche et, connaisseuse, humidifia ses lèvres rouges et gonflées, lécha ses cicatrices, serpenta entre chaque lézarde de sa peau.

Gotham était devenue la ville de toutes les fautes où la violence et la peur avaient été couronnées reines. Elle avait été la mère nourricière de la criminalité, abreuvant l'homicide, alimentant le péché. Mais parfois même Gotham se trouvait surpassée par ce qu'elle avait créé ; parfois même cette ville pourrie par les vices craignait le propre fruit de ses entrailles ; parfois, la ville, pour protéger sa progéniture choisissait de se débarrasser de l'un ses enfants. Ce fut alors qu'elle recracha ce qu'elle ne voulut plus garder, même si, en bonne mère, elle avait essayé. Et un jour, le Joker naquit et devint celui qui avait terrifié Gotham elle-même. Elle essaya pourtant de l'élever, tenta de l'aider à ne pas être celui qu'il devait devenir, mais elle comprit que c'était impossible. Même sa propre mère ne pouvait rien face au destin auquel l'homme était réservé. Elle prit alors la décision d'en finir avec lui, choix difficile à faire pour une mère, mais pour le plus grand bien, elle s'y était résignée. Pourtant elle échoua. C'était le jeu du Joker. Et ce soir, alors que le Batman était attaché aux bouts de ses cordes que le Joker avait nouées avec toute sa folie, sa ferveur et sa force, c'était une nuit semblable à celle où le plus dérangé des patients de l'asile d'Arkham avait trompé Gotham. Le Joker voulait jouer avec le Chevalier Noir, le protecteur de la sainte mère Gotham qui les avait tous les deux vus naître. Et une fois de plus le Joker s'apprêtait à affronter son ennemi.

Le Batman pouvait sentir le couteau sur ses lèvres, forçant l'entrée. Les doigts du Joker étaient aux commissures de sa bouche et après une caresse de l'homme sur sa mâchoire, après une prise ferme entre sa poigne, il parvint à introduire son arme.

« Tu sais, j'ai tellement de cicatrices signées de ta main. En as-tu autant venant de moi ? »

Le silence du Batman était sans fin. Muet, il ne laissait échapper aucun mot, pas un seul son. Il bougeait à peine, tirant parfois sur ses attaches, tentant d'autres fois de se défaire des liens dans lesquels le Joker le tenait captif. Son regard seul laissait paraître les réelles pensées du sauveur de Gotham. Ses yeux ravagés par les tempêtes de son esprit, par la rage qui bouillonnait en lui, étaient devenus si sombres, plus encore que la nuit tombée sur Gotham, que les ruelles insalubres qu'elle protégeait envers et contre tout, que les crimes commis de sang-froid par ses protégés, plus que les âmes les plus dures qu'elle avait abritées. Ses iris semblaient fondus avec l'obscurité elle-même, celle qu'il avait appris à connaître, pour ne plus la craindre, celle qu'il avait apprivoisée au fil des années et pour qui il avait une confiance sans bornes, celle qu'il avait fini par adopter et celle qu'il accueillait désormais comme une vieille amie. Et les deux orbes noirs du Batman sondaient le Joker, étudiant chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses paroles, comme elles l'avaient déjà fait durant toutes les années où le justicier masqué l'avait pourchassé.

Le prince du crime dont la fausse moue insatisfaite, causée par le mutisme de son prisonnier, trahissait ses humeurs, lâcha son emprise sur ce dernier.

« Quel abruti je fais ! s'exclama-t-il presque indigné de sa propre bêtise. Je te demande de me répondre, mais comment pourrais-tu le faire avec cet engin dans la bouche ? Mais peut-être préférerais-tu le canon de mon arme. »

Il retira la lame et se mit à rire. Pas le Batman. Les mauvaises blagues du Joker que le héros avait entendues trop souvent ne l'avaient jamais amusé. Le son de sa voix tremblante le rendant fou. Rien que le fait de l'entendre lui donnait envie d'en finir définitivement avec ce monstre - cette abomination recrachée par les entrailles de Gotham.

Le Joker finit par reprendre ses esprits, stoppant ses rires frénétiques et d'un revers de la main il chassa les larmes bordant ses yeux.

« - Est-ce que tu veux que je te raconte une petite histoire ? Est-ce que tu veux que je le fasse ? Elle sera juste pour toi.

- Je ne veux pas de tes histoires.

- Mais tu es mon prisonnier et si je veux te raconter une petite histoire - toute... toute... toute... petite histoire - je le ferais !

L'histoire commence à Gotham, notre bien-aimée Gotham, notre bonne mère. Un garçon vivait avec ses parents formant une belle et heureuse famille. Le père était un homme bon toujours là pour sa famille et la mère était si attentionnée, si gentille. Le garçon, même s'il était parfois timide, effrayé par les autres - un peu étrange en somme - était un bon garçon. »

Un rire s'éleva et trancha l'air de la pièce comme si cela eut été une lame. Le Joker veilla pourtant à ne pas perdre le fil de son histoire et poursuivit, tout en accompagnant ses dires de grands gestes.

« Mais comme tu le sais, même les gentils garçons font de vilaines choses - n'est-ce pas Bats ? - alors quand le garçon eut vingt ans il quitta sa charmante petite maison et sa famille pour la femme qu'il aimait. Malheureusement elle était de ce genre de fille que les parents du garçon ne voulaient pas pour leur fils prodigue. La mère pleura et le père mourut quelques mois après son départ. Le garçon pensa que tout était de sa faute, il pensa qu'il avait tué son père. Peut-être en un sens. Mais le garçon trouva un travail et paya son loyer. Il vécut avec sa gentille petite épouse, l'aimant tellement qu'il ne vit pas même qu'elle était accro. Il s'en foutait. Quelques mois après - après que la mère veuve mourut - après que les deux amoureux perdirent la plupart de leurs argents, sa femme fut blessée. Salement. Elle pensa qu'elle était horrible - un monstre - mais jamais elle ne le fut pour le garçon. Le garçon commença donc à travailler pour les mauvaises personnes. Et la fille mourut et le garçon se retrouva seul. Si seul - tu sais ce que c'est d'être seul, hein Bats ? Il commença à penser que la vie était injuste avec lui. Il choisit alors d'être injuste avec elle. Plus rien ne lui importait vraiment, mais alors qu'il trompa ce qu'il n'aurait dû, la vie décida de le faire renaître. Peut-être avait-il eu droit une sorte de seconde chance - tu la connais aussi, la seconde chance, Bats ? ne dis pas le contraire, ce serait mentir ! Mais la vie ne donne pas sans rien en échange. Elle laissa deux marques sur son visage. Ces deux marques, insista le Joker en élargissant son sourire mutilé. Les cicatrices du Joker. »

Son couteau traçait lentement chacune des crevasses qui formaient les marques prolongeant sa bouche en un sourire malsain. Il étouffa quelques gloussements.

« - Je n'ai pas pitié de toi.

- Mais je ne veux pas de ta pitié ! »

Les yeux du clown s'écarquillèrent et cette fois-ci ses rires furent incontrôlables, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête brusquement, sans prévenir et que le calme ne revienne.

« - Je veux juste laisser quelques marques dans ta chair... Et après, j'enlèverai ton masque, Bats ! Tu veux toujours protéger Gotham, tu penses qu'ils sont tous bons... Mais c'est un malentendu. Ne comprends-tu pas qu'ils sont tous fous ? Bien plus que toi et moi.

- Je ne suis pas comme toi.

- Pas totalement, Bats. Pas vraiment. Mais après quelques pressions sur ces lèvres, exposa-t-il en désignant de la pointe de con couteau le point auquel il souhaitait s'attaquer, une cassure se formera, comme celle créée lorsque la fleur est brisée la toute première fois, après que le sang ait été versé, tu seras comme moi. Gotham verra qui tu es vraiment. Et ses habitants comprendront que tu es comme moi. »

Le Joker effleura la joue du Batman de sa main salie par les peintures utilisées pour colorer son visage et il ne put retenir un léger rire.

Les souffles se mêlant, leur peau se touchant, le Joker comprit qu'il était temps de passer à l'acte. Il était prêt. Il approcha sa main des lèvres du Batman et plaça le bout de sa lame à l'ouverture de la bouche. Un moment d'hésitation le stoppa. Le Batman s'était mis à sourire. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait. Probablement la toute première fois.

« Fais-le. Coupe-moi si tu en as envie. Tu peux le faire. Mais je ne cesserai jamais de sauver Gotham des gens comme toi. Alors maintenant, fais-le ! »

Le clown se tut, comme si le Batman s'était servi de son propre couteau pour trancher sa vile langue. Le Joker n'avait jamais été aussi sérieux, il n'avait plus envie de rire.

« - Alors, Joker, vas-y !

- Tu veux que je le fasse ?

- Fais-le, simplement. Comme je l'ai dit. Tu penses que j'arrêterai ce que je fais parce que je te ressemblerai. Parce que les gens penseront que je suis comme toi. Mais tu as tort, je ne l'ai jamais été et je ne le serai jamais. »

Le Joker ne dit rien, prolongeant un interminable silence, comme si le temps avait pu être stoppé dans sa course infernale. Aucun mot. Aucun rire. Il pressa l'arme entre les lèvres du Batman. Le sang teinta la peau alors qu'elle s'entrouvrit telle une bouche, rosée, gonflée, avide d'un baiser. La plaie n'était pas profonde, ressemblait à une inflammation causée par les temps froids d'hiver de la sainte Gotham. Mais si le Batman souhaitait ses blessures, s'il s'en fichait, pourquoi l'intéresserait-il, lui ? Pourquoi le blesserait-il alors ? Il devait seulement le faire. Il avait toujours voulu le faire. Comme il avait toujours voulu posséder le Batman.

Mais le temps, urgent, passa et reprit son cours et une ferme poigne agrippa le poignet du criminel si fort qu'elle aurait pu le briser. Le Batman s'était séparé des liens, le Joker ne sut comment. Pour la première fois, il n'en savait absolument rien.

Il fut poussé contre le mur par le Chevalier Noir qui reposa lourdement sur lui. Le héros de Gotham le frappa au visage et celui-ci ne dit rien. Le Joker ne laissa pas même échapper un son. Il devait pourtant se battre et, avant d'accrocher son regard à celui du Batman, il lui rendit ses coups. Il savait que le justicier masqué le laisserait partir cette nuit-là. Il savait aussi qu'il ne voulait pas le quitter.

Il attrapa la combinaison de la chauve-souris à son cou avec toute sa force et lui donna un coup dans les jambes. Le Batman fut projeté contre le mur. Et après s'être jeté sur lui, il put apercevoir la blessure qu'il avait laissée sur son ennemi. Elle n'était rien qu'une marque de plus qu'il laissait au Batman. Elle prendrait la forme d'une cicatrice, rien qu'un nouveau témoin de leurs combats, comme toutes les autres meurtrissures que l'un et l'autre avaient collectionnées au fil des années. Et cette fois-ci, le Joker se mit à sourire. Un vrai sourire.

La bouche du sauveur de Gotham était si près qu'il put sentir l'odeur de son sang. Le goûter aurait été merveilleux. Il aurait pu mêler le sien à son propre liquide. Mais peut-être pas ce soir. Il gémit avec envie et murmura quelques mots à l'oreille du Batman.

« Une danse de plus, mon ange. »


End file.
